An industrial robot normally comprises an arm having several degrees of freedom of movement, the free end of the arm supporting a hand in the form of a gripper or the like. The arm often comprises a first arm part and a second arm part interconnected by an elbow joint. This invention relates to an elbow joint of an industrial robot.
In industrial robots it is a requirement that the robot arm can repeat, with great accuracy, programmed patterns of movement. If changes-even small changes-in the programmed final position of the hand occur as a result of replacement or repair of parts in, for example, the arm, this may require reprogramming of the robot, which is very time-consuming in the case of complicated patterns of movement of the robot arm.